Two Black Cats
by Malconvoker
Summary: Selina Kyle has a chat with her nephew over the internet about life and love and discovers that cats run in the family. Oneshot. A cross over with the yet to be released show Miraculous Ladybug. Please forgive any inaccuracies, this was just a really frivolous story.


**A Batman: The Animated Series and Miraculous Ladybug Crossover**

Selina Kyle pulled her mask back as she climbed down from her balcony's rail. A smirk, a stretch and a sigh later and she was inside her penthouse apartment with her nights spoils. She deposited the shoulder bag full of gems and gold, her belt and her whip on the couch near her and shut the French doors behind her. Turning back around, she was greeted by yellow eyes and a soft meow.

"Isis!" she smiled, picking the black cat off the floor and lovingly pet her, mindful of the cat's foot. "I'm sorry you had to be left behind, the doctor said not to do much on that ankle." She got a mew in response, which she smiled at. "I was thinking this time; we donate to something a little closer than Africa. How about local shelters?"

"Mew"

She walked to the cat's pillow bed and set her down, then retreated to her bathroom for a quick shower. Cat-burglary was profitable but sometimes messy work.

* * *

Selina emerged a short while later wearing a floofy bath robe and toweling off her blond hair. She stopped in her tacks at a beeping. She glanced around, worry creeping into her, something that she had trained into herself since she began her life of crime. Fortunately, it turn out not to be a bomb or a tracking device but her desktop computer. With a sigh of relief, she walked to it and woke the screen up. A window had popped up and was flashing an invitation to a picture call. The caller had no picture associated with him but the name alone was enough to put a smile on Selina's face.

Felix.

With a tap, Selina accepted the call. A window opened to show a teenage boy. He was rather handsome, his blond hair and blue eyes similar to Salina's own. He dressed in an impeccable grey shirt/tie/vest combo and his hair combed back and parted to one side.

"I hope it isn't too late to call, Auntie Selina" he said, his French accent slight.

"Not at all, Felix" Selina said as she took a seat in front of the monitor, "I take it you liked the webcam?"

The boy answered with a smile and a shrug "That is why I called. I was a bit worried that it would be a little late for you by the time I was done at school. But that is beside the point," he waved his hand as if to brush that topic aside "Thank you for the gift"

Selina smiled "Well, I hope you had a happy birthday. Sixteen is the big one, so I hope you had fun."

Felix shrugged again "It was fine"

Selina smirked. That simple sentence reeked of teenage uncertainty. "Something bothering you?"

"No." Felix answered, looking everywhere but the camera.

"School?" No reaction "Parents?" No reaction "A girl?" A light blush on his cheeks. Salina grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

She leaned into the camera "So what is she like?"

Felix, who was usually so calm, collected and polite, violently twitched, sputtering "Its nothing like that!"

"Oh?"

"Its-its nothing really," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, face still red "I don't think she really even likes me."

Selina frowned. Young love was tough, even in a place like Paris. "Well, you've talked to her?" he nodded "About what?"

"Well," he started, his face showing a shift from embarrassment at a secret being found out to embarrassment at something he had done "It was more like an anguished declaration of love" Selina could barely keep the giggles away, placing a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter in. Felix hid his face in his hands, groaning at his confession.

"That's rather romantic" Selina chuckled "but a girl won't just be swayed by words. You know the saying."

Felix glanced up at the camera "Actions speak louder than words, I know but-but shes just so amazing and beautiful and strong I couldn't stop myself!"

"No buts!" She pointed at him across 6 time zones "Help her out, be friendly, show her what she means to you, don't just tell her." She smiled warmly "Maybe then she will warm up to you."

Felix sat quietly for a few moments, arms crossed in front of him and stared off into the distance before a smile lit up his face "That a lot better advice than I've heard anywhere else." He looked back into the camera "Thanks"

"Be sure to keep me up to date on everything!" Selina gave him a toothy grin, expressing her desire for gossip "I want to know everything going on with my favorite nephew!"

"I'm your only nephew" Felix said, rolling his eyes. They went through the same song and dance every time they talked "Well," he shrugged "I shouldn't keep you up any longer"

"Its fine." Selina dismissed the thought "You are much more fun to talk to than my stuffy sister" that got a little chuckle out of him.

"Good night Auntie."

"Good night Felix"

* * *

Selina read over the newspaper the next morning while having her coffee, keeping an eye out for any reports on her latest 'repossession'. The TV blared on the news as well, more for background noise but also so she could listen for anything involving a certain 'caped crusader'.

"And in international news, it appears that Gotham City is no longer alone in resident night time vigilantes" The news woman said with a plastic smile.

Selina looked beyond the paper to the screen, " Reports from Paris, France have said that a pair of masked heroes have been fighting local crime but it is only recently that video evidence has come forth."

The screen switched to a shaky but clean video, clearly taken from a phone, with the caption 'armature footage' at the bottom. It was a street view of the Paris skyline at sunset, showing a plume of smoke rising from the distance. While her French was a bit fuzzy she could pick out the words explosion and mime. The camera suddenly turned, showing a crowd parting to admit two figures to jump down a building and run across the street. They both passed in front of the camera.

The first was a girl with blue ponytails tied up with red streamers, wearing a red and black jumpsuit. She sported a red and black spotted domino mask and flashed a peace sign and a smile as she passed the camera. The second was a blond boy with what looked like cat ears, wearing a black jumpsuit with a long belt that imitated a cat's tail. He too wore a domino mask, this one black with some sort of filter that made his eyes appear green but his irises still blue. He passed the camera as well, smiling a smile that made Selina almost drop her coffee.

A smile she had just seen last night.

"While there have been no official statement, the Parisians have taken to calling their new young protectors Ladybug and Chat Noir. Many forum goers have already taken to comparing them to Gotham's own Batman and Catwoman. With th-"

Selina turned the TV off. She did not just see her nephew running around dressed like a cat, did she? Although, if she did, she could not condemn him, hypocrisy and all that. Every second made it harder to deny that the boy she had seen was Felix. The proper, polite and stuffy schoolboy running around with messy hair and flashing smiles at camera dressed as a cat was no different than the upper class Gotham socialite who dressed in skintight jumpsuits with a whip to burgle away donations to save big cats.

She sighed. She guessed she had seen just who it was that was driving the boy up the wall. The blue hair girl, the little Ladybug. At least they were both on the same side of the law. She hoped that the little Ladybug would get along better with the black Cat then this Cat got along with her Bat.


End file.
